urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Uber Rap Battles of Fiction
The Uber Rap Battles of Fiction are a Rap Battle group composed of members of the ERBoH Forum: MaNCHA, Clemi, AccordionChick, ZombieLicker, Pool, and Sunkistluva (Also known by his YouTube handle WoodenHornets. As of September, they have one complete season with fifteen battles, all centered around fictional characters. The Youtube page can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/user/UberFictionBattles, and their Facebook page can be found at https://www.facebook.com/UberRapBattlesOfFiction The Soundcloud page is also here: https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4 As of November, the series has been confirmed to last for a third season after the second ends in May. List of Battles 'Season One (March 29-August 13)' Storm One: Pre-HD * #1- Anakin Skywalker versus Neo .feat Harry Potter *#2- Don Quixote versus The Joker *#3- Phoenix Wright versus Atticus Finch *#4- Dorothy Gale versus Alice Kingsleigh *#5- Sheldon Cooper versus Gregory House *#6- Twilight Sparkle versus Merlin *#7- Rick Grimes versus Leon S. Kennedy *#8- Doctor Jekyll versus Bruce Banner Storm Two *#9- Princess Peach versus Xena * #10- Walker, Texas Ranger vs Zorro *#11- Captain Ahab versus Jean-Luc Picard *#12- Maxwell Smart versus Austin Powers *#13- Jason Voorhees versus Michael Myers *#14- Agent 47 versus Ezio .feat Deadpool *#15- Kefka versus Giygas .feat Ganon, Mother Brain, Eggman, Blue, and Diablo 'Season Two (September- May 2014)' Storm Three *16- Frodo Baggins versus Green Lantern *17- GlaDOS versus The Riddler *18- Fred Jones versus Peter Venkman .feat Beetlejuice *19- Jack Sparrow versus Captain ook *20- V versus N Storm Four *21- Edward Cullen versus Dracula .feat Buffy *22- Jay Gatsby versus Tony Stark *23- Byakuya versus Itachi *24- Jack Skellington versus The Grinch .feat Pitch Black, Ebenezer Scrooge, and Santa Claus *25- Terminator versus RoboCop Storm Five *26- Kratos versus Dante *27- Valerie Frizzle versus Mary Poppins *28- Indiana Jones versus Nathan Drake .feat Lara Croft *29- AlterniaBound versus The Doctors *30- Zeus vs Poseidon versus Hades ''Season 3 (''June 2014- April 2015) Storm Six *31- Hannibal Lecter versus Jeff the Killer *32- Sherlock Holmes versus Cole Phelps ft. L *33- Queen Elsa versus Sub-Zero *34- He-Man versus Thor *35- Optimus Prime and Ratchet versus Heavy and Medic Storm Seven *36- Lone Ranger versus Judge Dredd *37- Death the Kid versus Grim *38- SHODAN vs HAL 9000 ft. Tron and Rinzler *39- Bill Cipher vs Freddy Krueger *40- TBA Storm Eight *41- TBA *42- TBA Rematch *43- TBA *44- TBA *45- TBA Royale ''Storm Nine *46- TBA *47- TBA *48- TBA *49- TBA *50- Series Finale, TBA Season 4 (Fall 2015 on) *Releases shall become less frequent but still every month or so. Might consist of remastering a handful of battles instead. Main Crew Members *MaNCHA **Creator of the series and the guy who usually uses the Youtube account. Yep. Does writing and rapping for IRBoC and Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. **Played Neo, Don Quixote, The Mad Hatter, Sheldon Cooper, Twilight Sparkle, Bruce Banner and The Hulk, Zorro, Ezio, Diablo, Frodo, Jack Sparrow, Tony Stark, Jack Skellington, RoboCop, Kratos, the 9th Doctor, Gamzee, Poseidon, Jeff the Killer, Heavy, Death the Kid, and Bill Cipher. *Zombielicker **Creator of Intense Rap Battles of Craziness. He has some cool stuff. **Played Harry Potter, The Scarecrow, Leon S. Kennedy, Walker Texas Ranger, Jean-Luc Picard, Deadpool, Blue, Green Lantern, Fred Jones, Itachi, Ebenezer Scrooge, Dante, the 3rd Doctor, the 10th Doctor, Zeus, Sherlock Holmes, Ratchet, and Lone Ranger. *Pool **Crew member with a pretty awesome voice and stuff. Also a member of IRBoC. **Played Anakin Skywalker, Phoenix Wright, Merlin, Xena, Michael Myers, Agent 47, Eggman, The Riddler, Peter Venkman, Edward Cullen, Byakuya, Pitch Black, Indiana Jones, Eridan, the 6th Doctor, Hades, Thor, Medic, Tron, and Rinzler. *AccordionChick **Another crew member. Yeah. Member of IRBoC too. **Played Dorothy Gale, Gregory House, Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, N, Buffy, The Grinch, Vlaerie Frizzle, Lara Croft, the 4th Doctor, Kanaya, Hannibal Lecter, Optimus Prime, and Judge Dredd. *HachidoriNinja **Credited as Hannah in AlterniaBound vs Doctors. MaNCHA's IRL friend. **Played Terezi, Nepeta, and SHODAN. *Emo Owl **Joined the crew after Battle #32. **Played L, Death, and HAL 9000. Guest Stars '''Kurt Vidallo' as The Joker WoodenHornets 'as Alice Kingsleigh, Maxwell Smart, Kefka Palazzo, Beetlejuice, V, and Sollux. 'HarryPotter2875 as Atticus Finch, Captain Ahab, Jay Gatsby, and the 12th Doctor Justin Buckner as Rick Grimes, Mother Brain and Cole Phelps Pop Filter '''as Jason Voorhees and Giygas '''Joey Hawkins as Austin Powers, The Terminator, and the 11th Doctor ShadowEbreo as Ganon Allyson K. as GLaDOS B-Lo as Captain Hook, Nathan Drake, Tavros, Sub-Zero, and Freddy Krueger Ivo Hora as Dracula Mat4yo as Santa Claus and the 2nd Doctor Molly Brown as Mary Poppins Canadion '''as The 7th Doctor and Equius '''Stofferex '''as the 8th Doctor '''Noremac '''as the 1st Doctor '''PinkiesCupcake as Feferi and Vriska '''Miss4yo '''as Queen Elsa '''Frenzy '''as Grim Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5